choni story
by 90SFREAK
Summary: so this is just a one shot for cheryl blossom and toni topaz. its my first story so let me know if you like it and give me suggestions :)


**Hey guys! I haven't written a story in forever and it almost feels like i don't know how to write anymore haha so please stick with me while i figure it out :) 3**

*choni*

"Welcome home" the redhead says, the words falling out of her mouth.

Toni's breath caught in her throat at the sight of her, and even more at her words.

She slowly took her in. She was wearing her brand new red serpent jacket, and those little black shorts that drove Toni crazy.

This was going to be such a lovely disaster.

Staying with cheryl, at her house, being with her, all the time, is going to be so lovely, but also terrifying.

What if they got in a fight and one of them can't just go back home and leave? They would be in the same house. And what is the bedroom situation? Where is she sleeping? all these questions just rolled around her head.

She let out a low shaky breath but she could feel a smile etching on her lips. Despite her nervousness, she was happy, she gets to be around cheryl all the time.

With a smile on her face, her words escaped her lips in a low whisper. "Hi.."

Chery let out a low chuckle and shook her head. "You're adorable when you're nervous."

She said as she looked Toni over.

She was wearing the same thing as earlier that day, but even then, Cheryl still feels like the first time she saw her.

Stunned at how beautiful Toni is.

Her eyes traveled up Toni's body until they met her eyes, and with a reassuring smile, cheryl stretched out her hand.

Toni gently took her hand, and with a small tug from Cheryl, that's all she needed to be sure, and with a big confident step, her feet passed over the threshold, with her eyes trained on Cheryl's the whole time.

She was home.

Cheryl followed her in the house, happiness flowing through her veins, and closed the door behind her.

She gently tugged on Toni's hand to get her attention.

Toni turned around and faced cheryl fully, clutching her other hand so that both hands were connected with hers.

Cheryl smiled and pulled her closer, till their bodies were slightly touching, almost like they were hovering.

She smiled when she heard Toni's sharp intake of breath.

"Listen, I know you're nervous, and I know that this is a big thing so you probably have questions going through your head.

I know I have questions too but we can go slow and we make our own boundaries.

We don't have to spend every second together, we'll have separate rooms and our own space because everyone needs their own space, but that doesn't mean we cant have sleepovers." she added with a wink, causing Toni to laugh. "So i just want to say that it's okay to be nervous and there isn't any pressure." she finished with a smile.

Toni felt like weights have been lifted off her shoulders. That's all she needed to hear to know this was going to work.

Confidently she pulled her hands out of Cheryls and placed the fingers in the belt loops on her shorts, and tugged her flush against her, placing a gentle kiss on Cheryl's lips. 90

Cheryl smiled into this kiss. She had said the right thing to reassure Toni, and she was happy that Toni was happy.

Slowly they broke away, and Toni placed a final kiss on Cheryl's for head.

"Okay," she said with a smile, "show me around."

"Well you've seen most of it from your previous visits, so I'll show you your room."

She said walking towards the stairs, waiting for Toni to join her. They made their way up the stairs and walked down the hallway.

They passed cheryl's bedroom door and kept walking down the hallway, stopping at a dark wooden door.

Toni pushed open the door and smiled. It wasn't dark like cheryl's, although she did like cheryl's room. The walls where a simple white, with one wall painted red. Against the red wall was a queen sized bed with a light wood frame, and two bedside tables. It had a large window that let sunlight beam across the room.

To the side there was a closet and her own personal bathroom. It also had a desk, dresser, and a bookshelf. It had everything she would need and more. She turned to Cheryl, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you so much. For everything." She says.

"I'd do anything for you."

 **So this was my first choni story so let me know if you like it and if i should do more. :)**


End file.
